Existing approaches for testing weld-quality include high current testing performed after the weld process that destroys the weld being tested. Accordingly, a technique that provides an ability for in-process inspection using a non-destructive weld-quality test for determining whether process quality has degraded would provide various advantages over existing techniques.
One application is to non-destructive, in-line, simultaneous process testing of battery contact welds during a battery build process. In this case, a non-destructive weld-quality test may be used to provide a faster, more efficient, and cost-effective approach for producing better quality battery cells compared to other production processes. This provides a benefit in that failed welds can be identified at an early stage before investing additional process time for reworking them.